Young Forever: Last Stage
by Gelda Lee
Summary: "Semua pasti memiliki akhir, begitu juga kami. Akan ada saatnya dimana akan ada lagu terakhir, performance terakhir, kekonyolan terakhir, dan momen terakhir dari kami. Terima kasih.. untuk semuanya.." Special Fanfiction for BTS 3rd Anniversary! RnR please :)


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Young Forever: Last Stage**

.

.

.

.

Author : Gelda Lee

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, A Little Bit Humor

COMPLETE

cast:

-All BTS Members

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the cast, I just use their name for my story**

 ** _Semua pasti memiliki akhir, begitu juga kami. Akan ada saatnya dimana akan ada lagu terakhir, performance terakhir, kekonyolan terakhir, dan momen terakhir dari kami. Terima kasih.. untuk semuanya.._**

Semua member BTS terpaku saat mendengar pengumuman dari leader mereka, yaitu Namjoon. Mereka benar-benar tidak percaya dengan pendengaran mereka sekarang ini. "h-hei Joon, kau serius soal ini?" Tanya Hoseok. Namjoon mengangguk. "kita akan mengadakan konser terakhir kita sebelum kontrak habis, setelah itu kita akan merintis jalan masing-masing" kata Namjoon.

"tunggu, memangnya kita tidak bisa memperpanjang kontrak?' Tanya Jin. "untuk apa? Masa kejayaan kita sudah berakhir hyung. Sekarang panggung sudah dikuasai oleh group rookie, dan kita juga sudah semakin tua.. hadapi saja, kalau kita memperpanjang kontrak aku yakin kita tidak akan bertahan lama" sahut Yoongi.

"benar juga. Jadi, ini akhirnya?" Tanya Jungkook. "ya, ini akhirnya" gumam Taehyung. Semua terdiam, memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Keheningan berlangsung panjang sampai akhirnya Jimin membuka mulutnya. "um, bagaimana kalau kita sekarang pesta kecil-kecilan saja? Daripada kita murung terus, yah setidaknya kita punya momen sebelum berpisah.." gumamnya. Semua member langsung mengangguk tanda setuju. "aku akan menyiapkan Barbeque" sahut Jin sambil melangkah ke dapur.

 _Malamnya.._

Semua sedang menikmati Barbeque yang dimasak Jin, sesekali berebut karena jatah daging yang sedikit. Mereka juga berbicar tentang rencana mereka selanjutnya. Tidak terasa, waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Mereka harus beristirahat karena besok mereka akan mulai rehearsal untuk konser.

"jja, semuanya ayo tidur. Besok kita harus mulai rehearsal" sahut Namjoon. Terdengar teriakan protes dari semua namja yang ada disana.

"nanti dulu hyung, aku tidak mau momen ini berakhir.." gumam Jungook. Namjoon tertawa, "akan ada lebih banyak momen besok Jungkookie. Sekarang lebih baik kita istirahat, oke?" kata Namjoon. Jungkook menggerutu dan akhirnya mengangguk. Semua membereskan sisa Barbeque dan kembali kedalam dorm

.

 _01.00 AM_

Jungkook sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Dia terus memikirkan tentang konser perpisahan mereka. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Jungkook tidak ingin semuanya berakhir. Dia masih ingin berdiri di stage sebagai BTS, bersama dengan para hyungnya.

Dia terus menerus berguling di ranjangnya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Setelah beberapa menit, dia menyerah dan turun dari ranjangnya. Jungkook berjalan perlahan keluar kamar, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Namjoon. Sebenarnya tidak perlu karena suara yang dibuat Jungkook teredam oleh dengkuran Namjoon yang selalu terdengar seperti suara tank.

Jungkook berhasil keluar kamar dan berjalan ke dapur, ingin membuat susu agar bisa tidur nyenyak. Ternyata dia tidak sendirian, Yoongi sedang memandanginya di meja makan sambil memegang segelas susu. "hei kook, tidak bisa tidur ya?" Tanya Yoongi. Jungkook mengangguk,"hyung juga? Tumben sekali.." ujar Jungkook.

Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya,"yah, memang tumben. Kau mau menemaniku? Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu.." tanya Yoongi."baiklah, tapi sebelumnya aku mau susu" kata Jungkook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Yoongi tertawa,"baiklah akan kubuatkan. Untung moodku sedang baik, dasar bayi" kata Yoongi sambil berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkan susu Jungkook.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jungkook dan Yoongi sudah mengobrol dengan santai. Mereka membicarakan tentang kenangan mereka selama trainee, saat debut, dan kenangan lainnya selama mereka menjadi member BTS.

Tanpa sadar, Jungkook meneteskan air matanya. Yoongi yang melihat itu langsung menatapnya khawatir,"waeyo? Kenapa dongsaengku yang biasanya kurang ajar tapi imut ini menangis?" Tanya Yoongi. Jungkook langsung menghapus air matanya. "aku tidak apa-apa hyung, tolong jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil begitu" gerutu Jungkook. "kau itu baby selamanya di BTS Jungkookie" kekeh Yoongi sambil mengacak gemas rambut Jungkook sementara yang diganggu hanya menggerutu.

"semuanya akan berakhir hyung.. BTS,kebersamaan kita,semuanya.. sebenarnya aku tidak mau ini berakhir.." gumam Jungkook. Dia menunduk dan kembali menangis. Senyuman Yoongi langsung pudar, dia benar-benar tidak tega melihat dongsaengnya itu menangis. Yoongi langsung memeluk Jungkook, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Jungkookie, semua hal itu memiliki akhir. Aku sebenarnya sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Kau ingat lirik di young forever? 'Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri bahwa dunia tak sempurna' 'Bahkan jika perhatian tidak bisa selamanya, aku akan tetap bernyanyi' itu artinya kita tidak bisa selamanya menjadi BTS kan?" kata Yoongi. Jungkook mengganguk," aku tahu, hanya saja.. aku belum siap.." gumam Jungkook.

Yoongi tersenyum, "setidaknya walaupun kita sudah berpisah karena kontrak toh kita masih tetap brothers. Aku yakin kita masih bisa bersama walaupun kita tidak lagi ada di jalan yang sama" ujarnya. Jungkook menghapus air matanya,"yah, seperti kata Namjoon hyung.. 'What's important is that we still be evidently in the same place, so lets move on' iya kan?" gumam Jungkook.

Yoongi mendengus,"memang kau tahu apa artinya?" Tanya Yoongi. "tidak sih" sahut Jungkook sambil nyengir kuda. Yoongi menjitak kepala Jungkook, "makanya perbaiki Bahasa inggrismu" kekeh Yoongi. Jungkook hanya meringis. "sudahlah, yang terpenting sekarang kita harus berusaha keras untuk para ARMY ok?" Tanya Yoongi sambil mengepalkan tinjunya kearah Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum dan membalas fist bump Yoongi. Yoongi dan jungkook tertawa lepas. Saking kerasnya mereka sampai membangunkan semua member, tentu saja mereka mendapat lemparan bantal karena mengganggu. Yah, lebih tepatnya hanya Jungkook yang kena karena mereka tidak berani melawan raja singa aka Min Yoongi.

 _Seminggu kemudian, At Olympic Park Gymnastic Arena.._

Semua staff terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan konser untuk BTS. Para ARMY sudah mulai memenuhi venue konser, padahal konser baru akan dimulai jam 7 malam. Tentu saja mereka datang lebih awal karena ini adalah konser terakhir BTS, mereka tidak ingin melewatkan momen ini.

Di dressing room, semua member terlihat tegang. Namjoon berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menghapal partnya, dan tentu saja dia menabrak beberapa property. Jin makan dengan membabi buta, bahkan teguran manager pun tidak dihiraukan. Jungkook, Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Jimin bersikap lebih hyper dari biasanya untuk menghilangkan ketegangan. Yoongi? Dia tertidur di pojok ruangan tanpa memikirkan apapun.

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya semua sudah siap untuk memulai acara. Semua sudah dipersiapkan, para ARMY juga sudah memasuki venue. Namjoon mengumpulkan semua member untuk berdoa dan meneriakkan group chant terakhir mereka.

"yeorobun, ini adalah momen kita. Momen terakhir kita sebagai BTS.. kuharap semua berjalan lancar dan.. terima kasih untuk semuanya" kata Namjoon sambil tersenyum menatap setiap membernya. Semua membalas senyuman Namjoon, kemudian mengulurkan tangan dan berteriak,"BANGTAN BANGTAN BANG BANG TAN" kemudian naik keatas panggung, siap menyambut para ARMY.

 _3 jam kemudian_

Tidak terasa konser sudah mencapai akhirnya. Semua member BTS langsung berkumpul di tengah-tengah panggung dan menyapa para ARMY. "ARMY yeorobun, apa kalian bersenang-senang?" Tanya Jin. Semua ARMY langsung berteriak "NE!" dan semua member BTS tertawa. "aigoo, sepertinya kalian semua benar-benar bersemangat" kekeh Hoseok. "sayang sekali, konser ini sudaha mencapai akhirnya.. kalian tau apa artinya kan?" Tanya Namjoon. ARMY langsung mengeluh, bahkan ada yang sudah mulai menangis. "yeorobun, tenang saja. Walaupun kita sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi, tolong ingat kalau kami pernah menjadi bagian dari hidup kalian oke? Kami juga akan terus mengingat kalian sebagai bagian dari hidup kami.." kata Jimin.

Jungkook mengangkat micnya dan mulai berbicara dengan suara yang agak bergetar, "sebenarnya aku dari dulu ingin mengatakan ini.. terima kasih untuk semuanya. Jin hyung, terima kasih karena sudah mau merawatku yang terlalu nakal ini. Yoongi hyung, terima kasih sudah menjadi figure appa bagiku walupun hyung itu terlalu galak-" kata-kata Jungkook terhenti karena Yoongi menjitak kepalanya.

Jungkook terkekeh dan melanjutkan, "Namjoon hyung, terima kasih karena sudah mau mendengarkan semua permasalahanku. Hoseok hyung, terima kasih sudah menjadi moodbuster tim sekaligus ahjumma yang selalu mengomel tentang apapun-" lagi-lagi perkataanya terpotong oleh Hoseok yang protes.

"hahah itu benar hyung. Jimin hyung, terima kasih sudah memberikan perhatian padaku walaupun aku sering membullymu, dan Taehyungie hyung.. terima kasih karena sudah mau menjadi hyung kesayanganku. Terima kasih untuk para ARMY yang sudah mau mendukung kami sampai sekarang. Terima kasih.." ujar Jungkook. Dia menunduk dan mulai menangis. Semua member langsung memeluknya dan ARMY langsung berteriak "ULJIMA, ULJIMA, ULJIMA"

"dan untuk Jungkookie, uri maknae.. terima kasih sudah menjadi dongsaeng yang terhebat untuk kami.." ujar Taehyung sambil mengelus rambut Jungkook. Semua member langsung melepaskan pelukan dan mulai berpegangan tangan.

"yeorobun.. Semua pasti memiliki akhir, begitu juga kami." Kata Namjoon. "Akan ada saatnya dimana akan ada lagu terakhir," sahut Jin. "performance terakhir," Gumam Yoongi. "kekonyolan terakhir," Kata Hoseok. "dan momen terakhir dari kami." Sambung Jimin. "Terima kasih.." gumam Taehyung. "UNTUK SEMUANYA!" teriak Jungkook.

Member BTS langsung membungkuk, bahkan mereka sampai bersujud karena mereka benar-benar berterima kasih kepada ARMY. Teriakan ARMY membahana memenuhi venue, dan semua member BTS menangis.

 **Inilah akhirnya. Tidak ada grup yang akan bertahan selamanya, tetapi ingatlah bahwa mereka dulu pernah mengisi hidup kalian, memberi warna dalam kehidupan kalian, dan berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik demi kalian.**

 _To BTS, Happy 3_ _rd_ _Anniversary. Thank You For Everything… We Love You Guys. Let's make so many memories that you'll never forget. We promise, we will be by your side until the end.._

 _From ARMY_

 _THE END_

 _Annyeong, Gelda Lee Here! Happy Anniversary BTS!_ nggak kerasa aja udah 3 tahun BTS sama ARMY. harapannya semoga BTS bisa makin berjaya, makin sukses, dan tetep sayang ARMY heheh :) maaf klo masih ada kesalahan dan Review Juseyoo *Bow bareng BTS*

 _Regards,_

 _Gelda Lee_


End file.
